


From This Year Onwards

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, hnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke decides to have a little teasy birthday fun with his adorable lover. This story takes place on Sousuke's bed, where Makoto had come for a Saturday night sleepover (to celebrate Sousuke's birthday, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This Year Onwards

"...I'm still mad," Sousuke said flatly, fully knowing that Makoto was stealing him side glances. He felt Makoto flinch and edge a little further. Finally turning to his direction, Sousuke reached out an arm with a good shoulder and pulled the naked Makoto to his chest. Half of it was because he was also naked and it was getting kind of cold, and Makoto always had the kind of heat Sousuke liked so cuddling was heaven at times like this.

"I'm still mad," he repeated in a hoarse whisper, his lips right on Makoto's ear. Sousuke felt the familiar heat rise from his lover and chuckled for the first thing since 12am. "Just kidding."

He was kind of at first, to be honest. It was their first birthday together, yet due to a part time job, they only got to meet up at 2am -- 2 hours into Sousuke's special day. Plus, Makoto's pay got pushed back so he couldn't get Sousuke a present.

It was nearly 4am now, and seeing how hard Makoto had tried to control himself from coming near Sousuke on the same bed (birthday boy sulking) had already made his day, so he didn't mind not getting a present this year.

Of course, not like he planned to tell Makoto that.

"Ummm, So-Sousuke?" Makoto gently pushed at Sousuke's chest, so the latter loosened his grip. A pair of shining, shy emerald eyes stared up at him. It was as though they were debating something by looking at Sousuke's face.

"~~~" Makoto leaned up and gave the briefest brush of his lips against Sousuke's cheek before he turned away and hid himself underneath the bed sheets, however not before stuttering a 'happy birthday, Sou'.

"Wha--!! That's cheating!" In a frenzy, Sousuke had thrown himself under the bed sheets as well with arms wrapped around Makoto, his chest pressing against the bulky back he had come to love.

"Two big men like this is really..." Sousuke then sighed and breathed a light, shaky breath against Makoto's exposed neck. "That tickles..." Even as Makoto said that, he let himself lean against Sousuke.

"...Sousuke,  you're the one burning up now?"

"...Shut up, Makoto." Sousuke rubbed his head against Makoto's back. "This is my best birthday yet," he whispered softly so Makoto couldn't hear.

Sousuke thought of how every year would be like this from now on. A birthday with his lover on the same bed, teasing, calling names, cuddling, and, ah, perhaps from next year onwards, a proper surprise from Makoto.

Ahhh, what was he mad about earlier again?

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday soutrash <33


End file.
